amargo,como una manzana
by Annearguelles
Summary: el sargento levi cumple años, asi que todos en la legion de reconocimiento planean hacer el una fiesta sorpresa, a excepcion de la cadete mikasa ackerman, que ella esta arta que todos idolaten a ese enano y le den regalitos!, pero eso podria cambiar por un encuentro en el comedor con el, donde se pelean por el sabor de las manzanas
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola muy buenas noches, aquí les traigo un fanfic, que se supone que debí haber publicado el 25 de diciembre por el cumpleaños de Levi, pero como se descompuso mi computadora, pues los reyes magos le regalaron una tableta a mi sobrina y pues estoy aprovechando la tablet de mi sobrina, así que aquí le traigo este fanfic rivamika con toques de eruhan, la verdad no me salió muy comica que digamos pero esta entretenida espero y les guste mi fanfic  
>*aclaraciones*<br>*como sabran las manzanas cuando todavía no están maduras son amargas y acidas**_

_***el petoye es una raíz que usaban nuestros ancestros del norte la ponían a ervir como caldo de pollo y solo los chamanes podían ingerir ya que son los que tienen una mente fuerte si no tienes una mente fuerte ya provocaba que alucinaciones ,es uno de los mejores alucinógenos del mundo! Casi igual que los hongos hahaha**_

_***las galletas que Mikasa le da al sargento levi son canelitas o polvorones**_

_**Bueno disfruten el fanfic nos vemos**_

* * *

><p>La comandante Hanji, hacia sus recorridos por los pasillos de la legión de reconocimiento, traía varios papeles en la mano iba a camino a la oficina de Erwin cuando escucho varios murmullos, se escuchaba al sargento Levi platicando plácidamente con el comandante<p>

— te lo digo Levi, por el momento no va haber salidas extra murallas hasta que solucionemos, lo problemas que no ha causado la titán femenino—dijo Erwin en un tono serio

—está bien Erwin, yo solo lo sugería, pero está bien así me dará tiempo de relajarme esta semana—

Erwin alzo lo ojos y dio una sonrisa y le dijo al sargento—cierto Levi mañana cumples años, no me acordaba, lo bueno es que me acorde desde antes así que tomate el día sabes que no hay problema—Levi chasqueo la boca en forma de fastidio

—no Erwin, yo me quedo aquí me gusta estar aquí, además a donde mierda iré todo es una basura estoy bien-

Erwin sonrió y le dijo—está bien Levi entrena has algo de provecho, mañana si quieres hacemos una pequeña reunión, con un poco de vino que te fascina, con Hanji vez que ella es muy divertida y muy ocurrente—el pelinegro empezó a ponerse irritante y dijo

—Por que siempre quieres invitar a esa loca, a todas partes no te basta con tenerla aquí todo el santo día, gracias Erwin por hacerme un "fiesta" pero sabes que a mí no me agradan ese tipo de eventos—

Erwin calmado menciono—yo sé que no te gustan las fiestas Levi ,pero recuerda que vida solo tenemos una, tenemos que disfrutarlas, así que no te pongas de amargado y vamos hacer una mini fiesta privada que te parece—

Levi dio un gran suspiro y se limito a solo contestar—no quiero nada Erwin no quiero festejar un año más sufriendo—

Erwin le sonrió — como veas Levi de mi parte no hare nada, pero si alguien se llega a enterar que cumples años, con tal de quedar bien contigo son capases de tirar la casa por la ventana y hacerte una fiesta sorpresa. Porque solo así no tendrías más alternativa que festejar tu cumpleaños—

Mientras tanto Hanji que estaba escuchando la conversación muy secretamente, le brillaron los ojos y se dijo así misma

—hay gran sargento Levi mañana tendrás la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de tu vida—maliciosamente se reía en silencio cuando de pronto se escucha abrir la puerta. Hanji salió corriendo para que no la vieran los dos caballeros ya que ella de dedicaría ha hacerle una fiesta grandiosa al sargento Levi.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente<p>

al otro lado del castillo los jóvenes cadetes, que por ordenes el sargento consentido, los puso a limpiar ¾ partes del castillo, ya les faltaba poco para terminar de pronto una mujer llega corriendo la teniente Hanji Zoe, empieza a decirles a los jóvenes que estaban ahí, que por cierto eran Armin, Eren y Mikasa mientras que Jean, Connie y Sasha, estaban en el otro pasillo apunto determinar sus deberes y Christa estaba limpiando unos cristales, Berthool Reinner e Ymir tuvieron una misión de 5 días en el muro de Sina, en al cual fueron seleccionados como guardaespaldas de un alto mando, así que ellos no están presentes en el castillo, Hanji se acerca a los muchachos y les dice.

—chicos, chicos necesito su ayuda para distraer al sargento Levi, ya que me puse de acuerdo con Erwin para hacerle una súper fiesta sorpresa—

Hanji toda emocionada por hacerle la fiesta al sargento se veía más rara que de costumbre, luego el joven castallo menciona—dios mío teniente enserio ¿el sargento cumpleaños? que genial entonces será una fiesta! tiene años que no voy a fiestas desde que pasó con lo del muro maría le dedique a cuerpo y alma al ejercito—

En eso Armin interrumpió a eren—tienes razón Eren tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta casi aquí no se celebra nada y supongo que si ayudamos a la teniente a distraer al sargento nos va invitara ¿verdad sargento? —

Hanji riéndose menciono—claro Armin que están invitados de hecho todos están invitados….. Claro solo los de la legión de reconocimiento, están invitado jajá! Por eso mejor vine con ustedes, que ya son de confianza les pido que me ayuden a distraer al sargento, también que le den un regalito de cumpleaños, un pajarito me dijo que ama que lo feliciten y le den regalos por ahí me dicen que si le dan regalos los trata como sus hermanos del alma—

Sasha, Christa, Connie y Jean escucharon la plática de Hanji, Sasha le dijo a jean —genial el sargento Levi cumpleaños le hare el mejor regalo del mundo! — Sasha emocionada y Connie le responde—

Dios mío Sasha que lambiscona eres, ya como cumple años el sargento Levi ya planeas besarle los pies—Sasha con una cara de ofendida dijo

—o por dios Connie como crees! , COMO TE ATREVES a decir eso, solo lo menciono, porque es un gran líder y se lo merece— en eso jean la interrumpe y le dice—sin duda alguna Sasha eres una maldita lambiscona —

Sasha suspiro y entro a la habitación que estaba limpiando Eren, Mikasa y Armin, y dijo a la teniente Zoe—teniente quiere que le ayude en algo — Sasha le giño el ojo —en eso Hanji rio profundamente y dijo

—jajá veo que los chismes traspasan las paredes pero… si necesito que cada uno de ustedes distraiga al sargento Levi en lo que yo preparo la fiesta sorpresa! Claro también será para ustedes va ser una gran fiesta! —Mikasa al escuchar eso le dijo a la teniente Hanji—bueno yo ya termine de limpiar lo que el sargento Levi me ordeno, así que me iré a entrenar un rato—Hanji viene y le dice

— buena idea Mikasa invita al sargento a entrenar contigo—Mikasa se quedo atómica—haber un momento teniente Hanji que quede bien claro, yo no pienso ayudarla en esta artimaña de hacerle una fiesta el sargento, usted sabe bien que yo no tengo una muy buena relación con él, pero no por eso tengo que estar todo el jodido día con él —Hanji la interrumpió y le dijo

—pero Mikasa tu entrenas con el 3 veces por semana a mi no me lo niegas deberías decirle que entrene otra vez contigo hoy—a lo que Mikasa respondió

— hoy es mi día libre de no verle la cara, así que no es por molestarla ni nada por el estilo pero me retiro adiós—Mikasa dejó las cosas de su trabajo en su lugar y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, Hanji al ver la reacción de Mikasa comento

— mierda y ahora quien me podrá ayudarme a distraer al sargento—el ojiverde con mucho entusiasmo— no se preocupe teniente, Christa y yo nos encargamos de hacerle un pequeño pastel al sargento, ya sabíamos que cumple años, así que yo le llevo el pastel de parte de Christa y mí. le diré que me enseñe algunas técnicas de pelea para defenderme—

— Muy buena idea eren así que tu lo distraerás por cuánto tiempo porque tardare todo el día haciendo los arreglos para su fiesta, — comento la castalla

Connie y Jean mencionaron—no se preocupe teniente nosotros también lo distraeremos— Hanji dio un grito

—así me gusta se que ustedes no me fallarían, a excepción de Mikasa pero ya me las cobrare y terminara ayudándome—bueno Eren que esperas ve a ver al sargento— Eren asintió con la cabeza—

mientras tanto en la otra habitación el sargento, Levi se encontraba limpiando su correspondiente habitación,-oficina-cuarto-lugar de trabajo, porque ya había pasado 2 días sin darle su retoque de limpieza como es debido, por el excesivo papeleo que tuvo días antes, decidió que ya era justo limpiar su habitación-oficina-cuarto-lugar de trabajo, cuando escucha que alguien le toca la puerta *tok tok*—a lo que el sargento respondió

—adelante—se asomo la cabeza Christa y Eren, se dispusieron a entrar, una vez entrando ala oficina eren le dijo al sargento, ya que Christa estaba un poco nerviosa dijo—sargento este…supimos por ahí que usted cumplía años asi que Christa y yo decidimos hacerte un pequeño pie casero como muestra de respeto a usted — el sargento se sintió sorprendido y le sonrió a Christa y el castaño y dijo

—gracias chicos, ¿ya terminaron sus deberes?, por que no crean que por qué me dieron un pastel me voy a olvidar de sus obligaciones— a lo que eren responde

—no sargento de hecho acabamos de terminar la tarea que nos encargo—el pelinegro responde

—bueno supongo que ya tienen toda el día libre pueden retirarse y gracias por el pastel—el ojiverde nervioso no sabia que decir y mejor solto lo que tenia que decir

—vera sargento es que …..se que es su cumpleaños…. no quiero molestarlo pero me gustaría mucho que usted me entrenara si es que estaba libre ahorita y me enseñara algunas técnicas para el día de mañana de auto defensa—

a lo que Levi con su tono de irritado dijo—bueno eren supongo que el pastel sirvió por que ando de buenas, no tengo nada que hacer nos vemos en 30 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento nada mas termino de arreglar mi oficina, te veo haya ¿esta bien? por cierto Christa, gracias por el pastel— a lo que Christa respondió— de nada sargento lo hicimos de corazón— a lo que el pelinegro dijo—pueden retirarse.

Christa y eren se retiraron la rubia le dijo a eren— ¿enserio vas a entrenar con el sargento? espero y no te deje adolorido —

a lo que el ojiverde le respondió—no te preocupes solo me hará dar vueltas o algo por el estilo, eso es lo que veo cuando el sargento pone a entrenar a Mikasa—

a lo que la ojiazul respondió—oye eren porque Mikasa no quiso ayudar a Hanji a distraer al sargento—a lo que eren responde

—no lo sé Christa, pero yo siento que es porque Mikasa y el sargento no se llevan bien que digamos, se toleran, los dos entrenan juntos, hace de Mikasa una soldado excepcional y creo que eso es lo que le molesta a Mikasa, que le de órdenes y claro ella las tiene que acatar, aparte de eso siempre intenta que Mikasa sea la mejor por eso supongo que el sargento convive mas con ella—

a lo que Christa dijo—entonces el sargento es dura con Mikasa , porque quiere que sea mejor que él—eren hizo una sonrisa y dijo

—estas en lo correcto, bueno eso es lo que pienso, bueno Christa te tejo, iré a alistarme para entrenar con el sargento.

Mientras tanto el sargento Levi, estaba un poco, irritado ya que no lo dejaban terminar de limpiar su oficina-cuarto-habitación-lugar de trabajo, ya que cada segundo llegaba un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento a traerle que chocolates, bombones, tinta para pluma y claro 3 patatas obvio esa fue Sasha, junto con jean con el dolor de su alma se los dio, el sargento vio que toda la bola de mocosos les dio un pequeño presente, termino de limpiar su oficina-cuarto-habitación-lugar de trabajo, se dispuso a ir con eren a su gran entrenamiento.

En el otro lado del castillo la cadete Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba recostada en su habitación meditando, el por qué todos estaban emocionados por el cumpleaños del enano con complejo de mujer menopáusica, es más le irritaba que todos lo idolatraran, mas el día de hoy por ser su cumpleaños, Mikasa chasqueo la boca y dijo—malditos hipócritas—la pelinegra se puso a pensar más detalladamente y se dijo en su mente

—como se atreven a felicitar a ese hombre que solo los maltrata yo no lo felicitaría por nada del mundo —rio Mikasa y se volvió a decir— yo felicitar a ese enano jejeej, ni siquiera le daría un gracias! o mucho menos un regalo y si es que le doy un regalo serian unas galletas con un buen laxante para que le diera diarrea hahaha— Mikasa se sobresalto de su asiento y dijo —eso es le daré al sargento eso, como todos le están dando regalos él no se dará cuenta que yo le regale eso—

la cadete Mikasa Ackerman se robo unas galletas del almacén, las arreglo y le puso su pequeño regalo sorpresa a esas galletas, que es obvio una dosis controlada de laxante artificial, patrocinada por las sustancias que Hanji guardaba en su oficina, que por cierto Mikasa se metió a hurtar para llevar a cabo su venganza , en sus adentros la joven asiática estaba complacida y feliz, una vez terminada su travesura decidió dar un par de vueltas al campo de entrenamiento, tan solo por el simple hecho de no perder la costumbre.

Mikasa dejo las galletas bajo llave un cajón, por si su querida amiga compañera, Sasha se disponía a hurtarle sus cosas como es de costumbre, y eso no lo debía permitir ya que "esa bromita" es para el sargento Levi no para coloco un par de short blanco con su correspondiente top para correr y practicar sus artes marciales para ir a entrenar al campo abierto.

* * *

><p>Hanji estaba sumamente apurada ya tenía todo arreglado para la fiesta sorpresa de Levi, sí que sería una gran sorpresa para Levi, enserio que la teniente Hanji se esmero en esta fiesta, solo falta una cosa, decirle de la fiesta sorpresa a Erwin ya que ella no le había dicho, ni pidió permiso que iba a ser la fiesta en el salón de conferencias que es una de las habitaciones más grandes del castillo del nuevo campamento de la legión de reconocimiento. Así que toco una vez, nadie le respondía, volvió a tocar la puerta de la oficina de Erwin, nadie respondía toco por tercera vez y ahí fue donde un rubio abrió la puerta lo raro es que solo saco la cabeza y dijo<p>

—sí que pasa a Hanji eres tú, en que te puedo ayudar—Hanji se mostro extrañada, ya que Erwin nunca cierra su oficina con seguro entonces la castaña respondió

— a oye Erwin …..este puedo pasar necesito decirte algo importante y no puede esperar—a lo que Erwin viene y dice —hay Hanji no podría esperar unos 30 minutos es que estoy un poco ocupado— a lo que la castaña vio que Erwin tenía un poco revuelto el pelo, no como es de costumbre eso le extraño y empezó a ser un poco impertinente

—Erwin ¿podría pasar a tu oficina, habitación, cuarto lugar de trabajo? O ¿acaso estas con alguien más ahí? o acaso ¿hay algo que no quieres que vea ¿ picaron invítame a pasar—

a lo que Erwin se dio por vencido y dijo—bueno supongo que ya llevamos más de 5 años de conocernos y tenernos "confianza" pasa Hanji dime lo que tienes que decir— Hanji entro como fiera y empezó a buscar debajo de la cama de Erwin, en su escritorio en el baño de Erwin y lo que encontró una tina de agua caliente todo preparado para una ducha en eso Hanji salió del cuarto de baño y dijo—oye Erwin por que mierdas no me dejabas entrar si no tienes nada que esconder pensé que habías traído una ….—

Hanji hizo una pausa a su comentario ya que al voltear a ver a Erwin lo vio completamente desnudo! Bueno no estaba desnudo su parte estaba tapada por una toalla Hanji se le quedo mirando intento disimular su sonrojo y Erwin le dijo

—como ¿Hanji no te entiendo a quien he traído yo? —la ojimiel intento cambiar la conversación he imaginarse otro tipo de imágenes en su cabeza para poder evitar la semi desnudes de Erwin, que por cierto le llamaba la atención sabía que era alto y fornido pero nunca pensó, que estuviera bien sabrotzo, ya que él nunca se quita la ropa o andaba exhibicionista y eso despertó en Hanji una fogosidad que no pudo evitar pero intentaba disimular—Hanji empezó a decir

—veras Erwin….disculpa por interrumpirte en tu hora de baño pero…..—Hanji empezó a ver a Erwin de pies a cabeza —pero como dije tengo algo importante que decirte—Erwin dio una sonrisa y dijo —claro Hanji dime que pasa—

Hanji no podría decir ni una palabra ver a Erwin le impacto, no sabía que ese rubio le mojara el calzón es como los buenos vinos mientras más viejo mas sabrotzo

—veraz Erwin vine a verte para pedirte suplicarte que me folles! —Erwin dijo disculpa— Hanji que dijiste, creo que escuche mal— si Erwin que vine a pedirte suplicarte que me hagas un favor— Erwin dijo

—ah! si claro Hanji dime de qué se trata—Hanji trago saliva, ya que se le había salido por completo lo que su deseo sexual de ver a Erwin así la calentó demasiado pero tenía que contenerse guardar la calma por dios era su jefe y compañero de ejército, tenía que controlar esas ansias y le dijo

—veras Erwin, como sabrás hoy es un día muy especial para ambos—Erwin se quedo pensativo y dijo

— Hanji habla claro enserio no te estoy entendiendo—

Hanji tenía que salir de ahí a cada rato la estaba cagando mas se veía las intenciones ¡las oscuras intenciones! Que tenía de ser estrujada por esos brazos de Erwin, pero era profesional así que lo soporto

—si hoy cumple años Levi y pues estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer algo entretenido no crees— a lo que Erwin respondió—

—a ya te refieres a que ¿tu yo hagamos algo? ¿Cómo qué?—Hanji dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y dijo

— no me estas entendiendo me refiero a hacer, no sé ,una fiesta sorpresa para Levi y pues la verdad venia a pedirte permiso para usar la sala de conferencias para hacerle la fiesta a Levi —toda emocionada estaba la ojimiel con el simple hecho de disimular frente a Erwin ,se rio y dijo

— a ok, no se Levi me dijo que no quería nada de fiestas odia ese tipo de cosas —

Hanji empezó a acercarse lentamente a Erwin para quedar parados los dos de frente y dijo

— anda Erwin, tan solo será un ratito te prometo limpiar todo y no hacer un alboroto—Hanji se le acerco al oído de Erwin y le dijo —te lo prometo —

Erwin es hombre, a pesar de que Hanji era su amiga y compañera de trabajo era muy atractiva y aparte estaba en toalla semi desnudo, él desde hace ratos no sabía si dejarla pasar ya que estaba indispuesto pero ella insistió el creía que ella le diría algo referente a un descubrimiento nuevo solo por eso la dejo pasar, pero no creía que Hanji era de las que usara sus artimañas de mujer para convencer a un hombre de hacer lo que quería, así que Erwin siguió su juego

—veraz Hanji, no sé si darte permiso convénceme —a lo Hanji no es pendeja, así que ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría él quería que Hanji le rogara así que Hanji tuvo un plan mucho mejor

—veraz Erwin, es que nunca le celebramos nada a Levi, se lo merece es uno de los mejores soldados —lo dice mientras se acerca a él y con su mano derecha lo coloca en el pecho de Erwin —el rubio tenía que contenerse se ponía nervioso no creyó que Hanji era capaz de eso así que, él le seguiría el juego

—bueno supongo que si podría darte permiso son las dos de la tarde ¿tendrás todo preparado para al rato? — le dijo Erwin desafiándola, en eso Hanji despego su mano del pecho de Erwin, se alejo de el, hacia un sillón que tenia Erwin y le dijo

—veraz Erwin ya todo está arreglado de hecho lo hice todo sin tu permiso por que sabría que si tenía ya todo preparado, me darías permiso jijij— Erwin arqueo una ceja y dijo

— ¿enserio? Tanto así me conoces entonces es un no, no te doy permiso de hacer esa fiesta—Erwin se sentó alado del sillón en la cual está sentada Hanji abriéndosele poco la toalla que tapaba su intimidad, Hanji se paró de golpe y se le acerco a la cara de Erwin y le dijo

—eres ¿capaz de echarme a perder todo lo que he estado planeando desde hace rato? —Erwin sonrió es mi última palabra no se hará esa fiesta—

Erwin estaba fastidiándola, ella no sería capaz de seducirlo para conseguir lo que quería, mientras tanto Hanji dijo en su mente

—pinche Erwin estarás bien sabrotzo, pero por que te pones en ese plan ya sé que hare te quitare la toalla para que me dejes hacer la fiesta— Hanji agarro con una mano la toalla que tapaba la desnudes de Erwin y dijo

—me dejaras hacer la fiesta o te quito la toalla—Erwin dio una sonrisa y dijo—tu sabrás que es lo que tienes que hacer para conseguir ese permiso—

Hanji se sonrojo ofendida ella ¡!no era de esas! Por más que quería sentir su piel junto a la de él, no lo haría y soltó la toalla y se paró de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta la abrió y le dijo a Erwin

—enserio Erwin sabia que eras un maniaco y obsesivo para poder lograr la victoria de la humanidad, pero no creí que tú fueras de esos hombres que saca provecho de la situación me has decepcionado enserio— Hanji abrió mas la puerta y salió de la oficina de Erwin.

Mientras tanto Erwin se paro golpe y fue a perseguirla para explicarle que solo fue una prueba y grito— HANJI POR FAVOR ESPERA NO ES LO QUE CREES—

Salió del pasillo en toalla le valió con tan de perseguirla y explicarle, Hanji volteo al grito de Erwin y le dijo

—Erwin me quedo claro todo no te preocupes ya no hare la fiesta y por favor ya vístete estas semi desnudo en el pasillo— a lo que Erwin con voz de mando le dijo

—Hanji tienes mi permiso para hacer esa fiesta pero enserio lo que pasó hace ratos no es lo que crees, solo fue una prueba ven a mi oficina para explicarte—Hanji hizo caso y dijo

— que tienes que decirme—Erwin se puso un pantalón y una camisa de tirantes para así evitar malos entendido y le dijo a Hanji—veraz Hanji solo hice para ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar para conseguir lo que quieres y pasaste la prueba —

Hanji hizo una sonrisa y dijo—entonces si me dejas hacer la fiesta en el salón de conferencia— a lo que Erwin responde— si Hanji si puedes hacer la fiesta— Hanji grito —WAJU! Sabía que me dejarías hacerla —Erwin sonrió y dijo —ahora si me permites bañarme me harías un gran favor—

a lo que Hanji responde— claro tontín — salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta Erwin se quedo parado viendo como Hanji se iba y dijo en voz alta—¡!Esa mujer me tiene loco!, ¿pero por qué?—

de pronto se abre la puerta de golpe y Hanji camina lentamente Asia Erwin, sin decir nada Erwin le dice

—que pazo Hanji se te olvido algo— a lo que la castalla agarra la cabeza de Erwin con las dos manos y las acerca a su boca, ella besaba ferozmente a Erwin mientras que Erwin estaba pasmado y le correspondió al beso, se separaron y Hanji dijo

—gracias por dejarme hacer la fiesta—a lo que Erwin contesta

—con o sin el beso esa fiesta ya estaba concretada ¿por que lo hiciste? —Hanji sonrió y le dijo

—no lo sé, fue tu premio haberme dado permiso— y Hanji se fue definitivamente de la oficina de Erwin dejando a un Erwin apunto de bañarse.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto…<p>

Mikasa estuvo en el bosque ya se había cansado de dar unas varias vueltas eran las 2:30 de la tarde creo que ya era tarde le estaba dando un poco de hambre así que decidió hacer un par de flexiones y practicar su defensa. llego al campo de entrenamiento, se encontró a eren ahí haciendo un par de golpes al aire Mikasa se acercaba a Eren para preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando vio al sargento Levi muy carismático con 3 cadetes femeninas de la legión de reconocimiento que le llevaron un pastel y un regalo envuelto las tres muchachas muy ilusionadas, por que el sargento Levi les dio la gracias, Mikasa decidió quedarse a entrenar cerca de ahí tan solo para ver quien se atrevía a felicitarlo o darle regalos caros, Mikasa bufo y se dijo

—mierda por que todos se vuelven locos regalándole algo a ese enano de mierda!, El es un mierda trata mal a todos por qué coño le dan regalos a ese cabron malditos hipócritas es por eso que mi regalo será el mejor — dijo Mikasa maliciosa— de ahí se volvió a decir Mikasa —mierda como le hare para darle estas galletas y hacer que se las coma, creo que tendré que ir a la fiesta y felicitarlo en privado, pero…..—Mikasa se puso pensativa y dijo—eso podría malinterpretarse como si él me interesara….mierda Mikasa no pienses eso piensa en tu venganza no pienses en eso, es mejor que me vaya a comer que ya el hambre me hace alucinar—

la pelinegra se acerco hacia eren y le dijo— eren, iré a comer algo ¿no quieres nada? — A lo que eren responde— no Mikasa yo estoy entrenando con el sargento— a lo que la pelinegra responde

—pues yo llevo rato observándolos y al único que veo entrenar… es a ti, ya que el está atendiendo a todas las personas que se le acercan para darle qué detallitos regalitos cariñitos…vamos eren ven a comer es tarde— a lo que el ojiverde dice

—Mikasa por que de la nada te afecta que el sargento le den regalos y detalles es su cumpleaños supongo que debe de sertirse feliz hoy en ese día— a lo que Mikasa responde

— bueno me largo ya viene el sargento nos vemos eren por favor ve a comer después—eren asistió con la cabeza y Mikasa se alejo de eren pasando cerca de Levi sin ni siquiera saludarlo, Levi vio como Mikasa se acercaba y ni siquiera le tomo importancia ella paso de largo Levi se acerco a eren y le dijo

— ¿esa era Mikasa? A lo que eren responde— si estuvo entrenando en el bosque le dio hambre y se fue ala cocina—a lo que Levi le dijo a eren

— creo que fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy eren ve a descansar— a lo que eren rápidamente dijo— pero sargento todavía es temprano déjame entrenar mas por favor a lo que Levi dijo—está bien pon hacerte pecho un rato ahorita regreso voy por una botella de agua—.

Levi iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, mientras todos los saludaban parecía diputado saludando a todos, dando las gracias, pareciera que ganaría el premio al más popular y civilizado hombre el día de hoy, pero lo único que si le colmaba era el porqué Mikasa Ackerman era la única que no había felicitado por su cumpleaños, el sabia que por culpa de Hanji todos sabían que el cumplía años y se dedico a difamarlo para que todos lo felicitaran pero , había una pelinegra que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra en todo el día, y decidió seguirla a la cocina a ver si se dignaba a hablarle una vez entrando a la cocina Mikasa estaba comiendo una manzana, el protocolo de Mikasa es comerse la cascara primero y luego la manzana esa era su costumbre, él se acerco a tomar una de las cantimploras de agua y Levi fue el primero en hablar.

—que tal su día libre cadete — a lo que Mikasa respondió

—no me quejo— y ella se dijo en su mente

— mierda ¡! Que hace aquí! ¿No estaba entrenando?, mierda y otra vez mierda esta sería una buena oportunidad para darle las galletas y tenga diarrea pero las deje en mi habitación mierda! —

Mikasa se quedo en silencio pensando mientras que Levi todavía agarro una manzana y se sentó a un asiento de ella y le dijo

— esta buena la manzana— y ella le respondió

—esta como usted sargento—levi le dio una mordida y le dijo

—aahh! Esta amarga—

a lo que Mikasa dio una sonrisa se paró de su asiento y se retiro—Levi le hizo una mirada asesina a Mikasa y se dijo— me las pagaras Ackerman me las pagaras y se retiro hacia el campo de entrenamiento a seguir entrenando a eren.

* * *

><p>Mikasa iba caminando por un andén largo hasta llegar a su correspondiente habitación cuando de pronto escucha un grito<p>

—Mikasa espera, espera— a lo que Mikasa volteo y vio que era Hanji y se acerca a ella

— que pasa teniente— Hanji toda agitada viene y dice Mikasa me debes un favor—

—¿que yo deberle un favor? — a lo Hanji con una sonrisa dice

—si me debes y mucho Mikasa, ya sé que fuiste tú la que entro a mi oficina a robarme una de mis sustancias — a lo que Mikasa menciona

—por dios teniente no se de lo que me habla— a lo Hanji dice

—yo tengo un equipo de seguridad inquebrantable y sé que fuiste tu pero no vengo a reprenderte al contrario te puedes quedar con esa sustancia a mi pone como loca más de lo normal solo lo uso en ocasiones especiales — a lo que Mikasa responde

— si cuando esta estreñida— a lo Hanji responde bueno, te decía no me importa lo que hagas con esa sustancia por lo visto planeas hacerle una bromita al sargento Levi , no te detendré pero a cambio necesito un favor tuyo— a lo que Mikasa responde

—que es lo que quiere—a lo que Hanji se acomoda los lentes y le dice, veras a las 6:00 de la tarde quiero que te arregles te pongas pues arreglada mira hasta te compre un vestido—Hanji saco de una bolsa un vestido color vino y le dijo

—mira necesito que tu seas el comodín— Mikasa le dijo a Hanji casi espantada—POR DIOS HANJI QUE MIERDAS PRETENDES! — a lo Hanji responde— ya te dije eres mi comodín tu serás quien hablara con Levi para llevarlo al salón de conferencias con tus artimañas de mujer tendrás que converserlo—mikasa puso una cara de fastidio y le dijo

—POR DIOS HANJI POR QUE MIERDA NO LO HACES TU! POR QUE YO! SABES QUE CASI NO ME LLEVO CON EL Y QUIERES QUE LO SEDUSCA POR DIOS ADEMAS YO NO LE INTERESO— a lo que Hanji responde—es lo que crees cof* cof* pero eres mujer y muy atractiva a cualquiera puedes interesarle—y Hanji le da una nalgada a Mikasa —Mikasa la agarra de su camisa

—BASTA TENIENTE YO NO ME PRESTO A ESTO ES MAS NI VOY A IR A ESA FIESTA —a lo que Hanji responde

— ya te dije Mikasa, si no aceptas esto, diré que te metiste en mi oficina y me robaste una sustancia muy importante para mis experimentos y tengo pruebas y hasta podrían expulsarte o peor acusarte de traidora tú decides— Mikasa soltó a Hanji y le dijo

— está bien lo hare, pero solo usare ese vestido para atraer al sargento a la fiesta después quiero que me des mi uniforme por favor— a lo Hanji responde de hecho la fiesta es con uniforme hahaha, es que no queríamos levantar sospechas hacia Levi, si vamos todos de civil, pero como tú lo vas a seducir— lo dice mientras agarra un mechón de cabellos de Mikasa. le manoteo la mano y le dijo—suélteme! —a lo que la castaña asintió divertida

—pues solo usaras el vestido un ratito te lo prometo— a lo que Mikasa viene y dice —

Bueno me bañarme, voy a su oficina a arreglarme— Hanji le dijo—no, no, te arreglaras en tu cuarto, es mas yo te arreglare te pondré chulísima, ve a bañarte te alcanzo en 30 min iré pos tus zapatillas—Mikasa miro con fastidio y dijo

— está bien…..

* * *

><p>2 horas después<p>

Hanji estaba emocionada, termino de arreglar a Mikasa que se veía chulísima con ese vestido color vino, zapatillas plateadas, resaltando sus ojos una sombra negra mirada penetrante y un poco de labial rojo en sus le dice a Mikasa

—ya ensayamos lo que le tienes que decir verdad Mikasa—la pelinegra irritada dice

— si Hanji ya sé que mierdas tengo que decir—la ojimiel responde

—Mikasa por favor sin groserías una muchachita hermosa como tu, no debe decir groserías— ¡!me vale mierda! —Dijo la pelinegra irritada—

Hanji con una sonrisa dijo— muy bien Mikasa ya son las 6:00 es hora de que vayas a conquistar a ese amargado—Mikasa le clavo la mirada y le dice

— Hanji porque mierdas de todas las mujeres que hay aquí me tuviste que elegir a mi— a lo que Hanji responde

— pues aquí entre nos no vayas a decir nada, Levi como que siempre te hace caso, es como si tu fueras su debilidad su talón de Aquiles su musa…. Su musa…dora abusadora, abusadora— dijo Hanji con un tono de grandeza— Mikasa suspiro y dijo

—Bueno supongo que es hora, por favor Hanji que no se te olvide mi uniforme, no quiero estar con este vestido toda la noche— a lo que Hanji responde

— si claro Mikasa…o espera me falto ponerte algo importante—Hanji saco un frasco de perfume y la baño en ese perfume literalmente—Mikasa empezó toser y aquejarse del olor

— mierda Hanji esto huele a puta! — a lo que Hanji responde

— que esperabas! En mi perfume especial atrapa hombres hahaha— a lo que Mikasa le dice

— y ¿ya ha atrapado un hombre?— a lo que Hanji decepcionada y en tono triste responde

— todavía no, pero! Hoy tuve un gran avance hahaha

Mikasa con su cara de pocos amigos le dijo— a mi la verdad no me importa tu vida así que ya me voy a la oficina del sargento— y se retiro Mikasa y en eso Hanji le dice a la pelinegra

—oye tus galletas con polvos mágicos se te olvidaron — a lo que la pelinegra responde— cuando me des mi uniforme me los das nos vemos pronto—

Una vez llegando a la puerta de la oficina del sargento Levi, Mikasa estaba un poco nerviosa , sabía que su tarea era decirle al sargento Levi que la acompañara a un lugar más…mas…. Privado, que claro eso se podría malinterpretar con ser una zorra, pero ella se daría a desear, todavía faltaba que él le hiciera caso, ya que varias chicas bonitas se le han acercado a él y parece como si estuviera hablando con un objeto inanimado. Eso no le convenía, solo por el simple hecho de que el plan de fiesta sorpresa de Hanji diera resultado, respiro hondo y toco la puerta una voz masculina le grito

—adelante—Mikasa entro y dijo

—buenas tardes sargento está ocupado—

Levi estaba haciendo papeleo rutinario, que no miro a los ojos a la dama que le hablaba y le dice vaya Ackerman en que la puedo…—Levi la volteo a ver y la vio con ese vestido corto color vino esas zapatillas plateadas, con un poco de maquillaje y esos labios rojo carmesí que se detonaba que se había puesto labial y ese perfume un olor a mujer exuberante que hizo que se pusiera nervioso y dijera

— pe…pe...Pero. Mikasa,*se raspo la garganta* que puedo hacer por ti— a lo que Mikasa se acerca a su escritorio seductoramente.

—es que mire sargento la verdad es que quiero hablar con usted— Mikasa se acercaba mas al escritorio de Levi—

eso hacía que se pusiera nervioso, muchas mujeres habían estado en esa situación pero en las mandaba al diablo , pero con Mikasa era diferente nunca creyó que ella sería capaz de ser una de esas mocosas idiotas que intentaban seducir a un veterano de guerra, ella solo fingía seducirlo pero él no lo sabía y claro tenía que aprovechar la situación

—bueno, Mikasa a que se debe que usted este en mi oficina a esta hora y claro sin uniforme que acaso no sabe que estas no son horas para estar de civil— a lo que Mikasa responde hipócritamente

—lo siento sargento me vestí así porque tenía ganas de hacerlo y además usted no me da órdenes—Levi sonrió y dijo que planea esta mocosa

—bueno por visto usted no ha aprendido a seguir mis órdenes quiero que se cambie no la quiero ver así— a lo que Mikasa responde

— que ¿acaso lo puse nervioso? — a lo Levi respondió—por dios Mikasa yo soy hombre y te guardo respeto jamás haría algo para ofenderte—a lo que Mikasa responde

— y si yo le falto el respeto—a lo que Levi nervioso respondió

—como...Mikasa no te entiendo—Mikasa sonrió

—vera veo que el calor se le subió a la cabeza, le digo que yo le falto el respeto por qué no pienso cambiarme de ropa solo para decirle algo a usted, ahí ya le estoy faltando el respeto—Levi sonrió y dijo en su mente

—maldita mocosa me va sacar canas verdes, no puedo negar que es demasiado atractiva, Levi contrólate…..espera un momento, —Levi se quedo callado y empezó a reflexionar la situacion—mikasa nunca se había comportado así, nunca hemos tenido una conversación máxima de 10 minutos, casi nunca se arregla, cosa que no necesita porque es muy bella, está en mi oficina apunto de anochecer, ¿es acaso qué? Ese será ¿mi regalo de cumpleaños? porque de hecho no me ha felicitado ni me ha dado regalos, ¿Será que ella quiere que yo la posea como regalo? —Levi estaba shokeado esa reflexión y dijo

—está bien Mikasa dime que es lo que quieres—a lo que Mikasa responde vera sargento—necesito un favor suyo— a lo que el sargento responde

— claro dime en que te puedo ayudar—

—vera sargento es tengo miedo de decirlo—dijo Mikasa fingiendo pena

—es que deje unos papeles importantes que me mando Hanji en la sala de conferencias y ella salió con Erwin desde la tarde y si no le entrego esos papeles cuando ella regrese se va enojar conmigo y eso que ya llevo una relación estrecha con ella, si me podría ayudar sargento—lo dijo suplicante casi haciendo pucheros Levi bufo y se dijo en su mente

—que mierdas pretende esta mocosa al venir vestida así, tan solo por eso se vistió así para que le hiciera ese favor, o intentara algo mas dentro de la sala de conferencias— el pelinegro mejor decidió evitar tentaciones

—ten Mikasa ten la llave cuando encuentres tus papeles me la devuelves—Mikasa ya estaba en apuros creyó que él la acompañaría a la sala de conferencia, para que hai sea su fiesta sorpresa, así que hizo un nuevo plan para que el la acompañara

—sargento, la verdad es que no me gustaría ir sola, es que no se que pasa a donde se largaron todos pero no hay nadie, no es que tenga miedo pero me sentiría mas en confianza con usted si me acompaña—Levi sonrió y dijo nuevamente en su mente

—en definitiva ella quiere algo conmigo pero no se atreve a decírmelo de frente, bueno veré hasta donde llega con este jueguito—a lo que el sargento dijo—bueno vamos—.

Mikasa y el sargento Levi iban caminando por los pasillos, a lo que Levi empezó hacerle preguntas a Mikasa

—que tal tu día Mikasa— a lo que la pelinegra sonriente dijo

—muy bien y usted como se la está pasando en su cumpleaños—Levi respondió

—La verdad la mayoría me ha felicitado y dado regalos—a lo que Mikasa pensó en su mente, acaso el sargento le estaba echando indirectas que quería que Mikasa lo felicitara como quiera ella no lo iba hacer, Mikasa le respondió

—qué bueno que mucha gente lo aprecie —Levi arqueo una ceja y dice

—de hecho todos me felicitaron excepto una persona—Mikasa fingió demencia y le respondió

—¿?enserio¿? No creí que le importara mucho que la gente lo felicitara, para mí una felicitación no es nada, es mejor demostrarlo y hacer algo épico para que fuera inolvidable ¿no lo cree? —Levi trago saliva y dijo en un tono ronco

—ahora veo, ya que esa persona fue usted, pero no creo que usted me vaya ha felicitar después de que no lo hizo en todo el día, exactamente ahorita lo haga, o me quiere dar un regalo sorpresa o usted me odia y creo que la mejor respuesta es la segunda—Mikasa sonrió y dijo en su mente —ya callo redondito como Hanji lo había dicho—

—jejej puede ser a lo mejor porque ni yo lo sé, venga ya casi llegamos a la sala de conferencias — Mikasa tomo de la mano a Levi y le dijo —venga sargento abra la puerta—Levi sonrió y dijo

— Que prisa tienes a que abra la puerta de la sala de conferencias, además no trajimos velas para alumbrar la sala de conferencias — a lo que Mikasa responde

—Mientras más rápido abra la puerta usted entenderá porque lo traje aquí— Levi sonrió con un tono alarmante y dijo

— a entonces usted me trajo aquí con mentiras— a lo que Mikasa dijo con una voz de seducción

—puede ser, no crea todo sargento, pero si quiere saber la sorpresa que le tengo vendase los ojos será sorpresa— Mikasa salió un pañuelo y le empezó a vendar los ojos, Levi intento quitárselo y le dice

—sargento no sea testarudo le conviene tener los ojos vendados—Levi acato las ordenes de su cadete y le dijo

—Mikasa a que estás jugando— a lo que Mikasa responde —ya lo verá —Mikasa volvió a tomar la mano del sargento, lo sentó en una silla que había en esa sala y dijo

—ya puedo quitarme la venda— a lo que Mikasa responde

—todavía falta lo mejor—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero y les haya gustado esta primera parte de este two-shot bueno, ya mañana tendrán la segunda parte espero y les guste la iva a publicar completa pero mi sobrina me quito su tablet por que quería jugar al candy crush ahhaha mañana publico la segunda parte nos vemos adiós<strong>_

_**Saludos a la marys, ala Cuma,a la nahomi, y todas del grupo rivamika sin ustedes no seria nada por que me la paso todo el jodido dia hai ahhaha gracias**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí esta la segunda parte de este two-shot disfruten ya no aclaro nada por que lo aclare en el episodio anterior, bueno nos vemos y disfruten**_

* * *

><p>Mikasa prendió las lámparas y ahí estaban todos los soldados y altos mandos de la legión de reconocimiento a lo que Hanji en vos baja para que no lo escuchara Levi le dijo<p>

—Mikasa tss tsss Mikasa ven , ya veo que el plan funciono ahora mi querida prisilla hará su trabajo pero necesito que uses tu voz para que Levi piense que tu lo estas seduciendo para que no sospeche— a lo que Mikasa responde

—Mierda Hanji me he comportado como una escuincla urgida por sexo con ese enano y todavía ¿quieres que lo seduzca?— a lo que Hanji responde

—Mikasa ya es lo último que te pido—Mikasa giro los ojos y dijo está bien ¿donde está Priscila? — mientras tanto Priscila le dice a Mikasa

—No te preocupes yo hare el trabajo sucio por ti— a lo que Mikasa dice con tono de fastidio — como quieras —.

Prisilla se sentó en las piernas de Levi y Mikasa hablo con voz seductora

—le gusta esto sargento—a lo que el sargento responde —por dios Mikasa tu y yo no tenemos este tipo de tratos yo soy tu sargento—a lo que prisilla empezó a besar el cuello de Levi y Mikasa le dijo al sargento coordinando con los besos de prisilla

— vera sargento disfrute su regalo de cumpleaños por qué no se va a volver a repetir hasta el próximo año—a lo que el sargento dijo—no Mikasa esto no está bien, no es necesario que lo hagas por favor me voy a levantar y hacer de cuenta que esto nunca paso—a lo que Hanji vio que Levi intentaba levantarse y le dijo a Mikasa al oído

—intenta retenerlo quiero que todos vean que él es un pervertido hahaha —Hanji le hizo señas a prisilla que tomara las manos de Levi y se las pusiera en sus sentaderas prisilla hizo caso a las órdenes de Hanji mientras que Mikasa dijo

—vamos sargento disfrute esto usted se lo merece —

de pronto sintió las manos de la supuesta Mikasa, sintió el pelinegro que estaban ásperas cosa que hace 5 minutos Mikasa tomo su mano, las sintió delicadas, de hecho siempre que le tocaba la mano por accidente sentía que las manos de Mikasa estaban delicadas y frágiles .a pesar que sus manos son de una asesina las tenía muy bien cuidadas, entonces el pelinegro reflexiono y entendió que la mujer que estaba sentado en sus piernas no era Mikasa, que era otra persona aparte tenía un olor diferente no olía a Mikasa sabía que era una broma de mal gusto de parte de ella de seguro para delatar que el era un enfermo sexual a lo que el sargento respondió

—Mikasa enserio me sorprendes , enserio que no creí que fueras capaz de hacer este tipo de exhibiciones tan solo para joderme — a lo que Mikasa responde

— como sargento, no le entiendo disfrute de este momento— a lo que el sargento responde,

—Mikasa podrías decirle a la señorita que está sentada en mis piernas que por favor se retire— a lo que Hanji le hizo señas a prisilla para que le quitara la venda de los ojos y todos gritaron—

Feliz cumpleaños sargento Levi!

A lo que prisilla le dijo a Levi—espero y le haya gustado su regalo de parte de hanji—levi hizo una sonrisa fingida

— sabia que esto era culpa de Hanji siempre queriendo hacerme quedar en ridículo— Levi volteo hacerle una mirada asesina a Hanji, mientras que nuevamente todos los cadetes se acercaron para darle un abrazo de felicitaciones y disfrutar de la pequeña fiesta que Hanji le había organizado mientras tanto Mikasa le dijo a Hanji que le diera su uniforme para cambiarse y quitarse ese maldito vestido y se retiro de la sala de conferencias. Mientras tanto el sargento Levi trato a todos sus súbditos amablemente y les agradeció por esta fiesta sorpresa que vaya si fue sorpresa, una vez que termino de agradecer se acerco a Erwin y le dijo

—no creí que te prestarías a hacer este tipo de bromitas— a lo que el sexie rubio dijo

—Hanji me convenció y vaya que si me convenció, se esmero en convencerme— a lo que Levi le dice al rubio

—Te dije que no quería sorpresitas y me haces esto— a lo que el rubio le dice

— jeje hubieras disfrutado a la mujer que te trajo Hanji te lo merecías, ese fue su regalo—Levi contesto irritado

—odio a las putas, mínimo se hubiera conseguido alguien menos puta. Todavía la cadete Ackerman se prestó a esto, se nota que ella no me tolera— a lo que Erwin le responde

— ¿porque te importa tanto lo que ella piense? — a lo que Levi le dice

— olvídalo Erwin, no me entenderías iré por un poco de aire fresco y gracias por la fiesta—a lo que Erwin viene y dice

— disfruta es tu fiesta hay pastel, vino y bocadillos y claro tus regalos hecho por tus admiradores—

De pronto Hanji se lanza a los brazos de Levi y lo empieza a estrujar mientras tanto Levi poniendo ojos de pocos amigos

—Por que tenias que involucrar a Ackerman en esto ahora se tendrá que atener a las consecuencias mañana— a lo que Hanji responde

—hay enanin todo fue mi idea mi plan de hacerte una fiesta, solo ella me ayudo poquito pero que acaso ¿no te gusto? ese también fue mi regalo que ella te sedujera—Levi indignado dijo

—por dios Hanji estas toda idiota yo por que estaría "emocionado" por estar a solas con ella, yo desde un principio me di cuenta cuales eran las intenciones de Mikasa yo solo le seguí el juego, porque la conozco ella no sería capaz de hacer esto— a lo Hanji responde

— por eso mismo lo hice para que te sintieras a gusto de cómo ella te sedujera que acaso no te éxito ahhahaha—levi le hizo una mirada a Erwin y le dijo

—lo vez Erwin no se como ella te convence de hacer siempre lo que ella quiere—a lo que Erwin le dice

— Te sorprenderías, de los métodos que usa literalmente te lava el cerebro—Levi giro los ojos y dijo iré a atender a mis invitados—

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos 30 minutos todos disfrutando de la fiesta del sargento con un poco de vino y pastel era la mejor combinación. Todos disfrutaban de esa fiesta mientras tanto Mikasa que ya termino de cambiarse, ya que se quito ese incomodo vestido y zapatillas, volvió a la fiesta para así darle su regalo-travesura al sargento, ahora solo era cuestión de ver cómo reaccionaba a la bromita de Hanji y no trajera contra ella, así que con las galletas le diría que son como muestra de disculpa, el plan de Mikasa era perfecto.<p>

Mikasa fue al salón de conferencias y le pregunto a eren—oye eren has visto al sargento— a lo que eren le responde

—comió un poco de pastel y se fue a tomar algo de aire por lo que escuche y se llevo una botella de vino—a lo que Mikasa le responde

— a gracias Eren ahorita regreso no tardo— a lo que eren le dice a Mikasa— oye por cierto Mikasa por que no me dijiste de la broma que planeaste con hanji—mikasa le responde

— Hanji me obligo, pero no te preocupes yo planeo hacerle una mejor broma al sargento que Hanji— a lo que eren le responde

— mikasa no hagas sufrir al sargento es su cumpleaños déjalo que se divierta— a lo que Mikasa responde

—está bien eren te hare caso como todos lo han felicitado creo que también hare lo mismo—

Mikasa iba caminando al lugar donde estaba Levi, en su caminata empezó a reflexionar que era cierto, Levi no le ha hecho nada solo ha sido un poco más exigente con ella, pero también entendía que lo hacía para que ella fuera la mejor, así que decidió felicitarlo y pedirle disculpas por la broma de Hanji.

el sargento que estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco claro que como siempre el alcohólico de Levi tenía una botella de vino, estando solo ahí mirando a las estrellas de la noche, cuando siente una presencia, voltea a ver quién es y Levi le dice

— ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — a lo que la pelinegra le responde

—la verdad vengo a disculparme por lo de hace ratos—a lo que el sargento también respondió

—no es necesarias tus disculpas Hanji me explico todo, ahora si me lo permites quiero estar solo— a lo que Mikasa dice

—Bueno, ya me voy adiós, —Mikasa dio la vuelta y cuando una voz le dice

— ¿por qué Mikasa? — Mikasa se voltea

— ¿por qué? ¿Qué? —

—¿Por qué me has evitado todo el día?—a lo que la pelinegra responde

—yo evitarlo, no….no lo evito—Levi tono neutral le dijo

—pues el día de hoy parece haberse encaprichado en no hablarme en todo el día, o acaso eso Hanji le dijo que también hiciera— a lo que la pelinegra le dice

—en verdad ella no tuvo nada que ver, en que yo a usted no le hablara el dia de hoy, es solo que lo vi ocupado recibiendo regalos de otras cadetes y no quería molestarlo—a lo que el sargento sonrió y dijo

—no sienta celos de otras cadetes, usted es mi cadete numero uno vera Mikasa usted es como una estrella en el universo, para llegar a usted hay que viajar miles de kilómetros, pero una vez que llegue a esa estrella que es usted, encuentras calidez y luz— Mikasa se sonrojo a las palabras a lo que dijo el pelinegro y respondió

—por que me dice esto—Levi sonrió y dijo

—no sé si ha dado cuenta, pero los últimos meses usted y yo convivimos la mayoría de los días, creo que la estoy terminando de conocerla, quizá piense que la traigo contra usted pero no es así ya que me ha demostrado ser una persona excepcional, así como una asesina de titanes… y gracias por estar aquí

—Levi le entrego la botella de vino a que por cierto estaba casi vacía y le dijo

—salud Mikasa por ser una de las mejores soldados— a lo que Mikasa responde

— esta ebrio verdad— a lo que el sargento dice

— puede ser, un poco quizá así que brindemos por ti Mikasa por que seas mejor que yo en un futuro—Mikasa agarra la botella de vino y le da un gran trago y termino acabándose la botella , Mikasa raspo la garganta y dijo

—Este vino esta fuerte— y empezó a toser—por cierto sargento feliz cumpleaños— a lo que el sargento responde

—gracias Mikasa, sabía que tarde o temprano el día de hoy me felicitarías—Mikasa le dijo

— bueno nos vemos me retiro estoy cansada iré a dormir que descanse y nuevamente feliz cumpleaños—Levi le dijo

—espera Mikasa tengo otra botella de vino podríamos tomarnoslo juntos, al fin se que confias en mi como yo confio en ti— a lo que mikasa responde dándose la vuelta

—lo siento sargento aquí lo dejo solo ya tengo sueño—levi no pudo evitar ver como la pelinegra se retiraba y noto una anormalidad en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dijo

—mikasa que es lo que traes en la parte trasera de tus pantalones — a lo que mikasa se voltea y se dirige a el y le dice

—NO TIENE POR QUE ANDARME VIENDO HAI—Levi sonrió y dijo

—¿que acaso es un regalo para mí? — a lo que Mikasa responde

— NO , NO ES UN REGALO PARA USTED—lo decía mientras escondía las galletas llenas de laxante entre sus ropas ,Levi se acerco a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, por lo visto levi ya estaba un poco pasado de copas y le dice

—si es un regalo adelante dame ese regalo no me obligues a quitarte la ropa— a lo que Mikasa enojada y sonrojada dijo

—eso quisiera ahorita verdad, pero lo siento no se va a poder yo no soy tan fácil de convencer— Levi mas se acercaba a ella y le decía

—pues cuando estabas con ese vestido pegadito y toda sumisa me parecía que lo disfrutabas—Mikasa indignada respondió

—ha! Sabía que iba a sacar a relucir el tema que paso hace ratos, como le dije que bueno que lo disfruto por que no volverá a pasar, ¡!Yo seducirlo a usted! pues no lo niego si intente seducirlo, pero todo fue para que tuviera su fiesta sorpresa— a lo que el pelinegro le responde

— y tu muy sacrificada accediste verdad—a lo Mikasa responde

—Hanji me obligo—Levi mas se acercaba a la cara de Mikasa y le decía como un susurro al oído de Mikasa, ella trataba de hacerse para atrás pero no podía moverse no sabía por que

—Bueno como no accedes a darme esas galletas las tomare a la fuerza — y Levi le quito las galletas a Mikasa y le dijo

— gracias por las galletas….o mira hasta tiene una nota que dice: disfrute sus galletas con cariño Mikasa, vaya Mikasa no creí que fueras tan detallista — a lo que Mikasa en su mente dijo—mierda yo no recuerdo haberle puesto una nota, lo que menos quería es que él no se diera cuenta que yo le regale esas galletas maldita Hanji es una perra—a lo que Levi viene y dice

— ¿quieres una galleta? — a lo que Mikasa dice—no gracias sargento, estoy muy llena, comí pastel—Levi arqueo una ceja y dijo

—anda insisto come una galleta o creeré que las envenenaste —en eso Mikasa dice en voz baja—exactamente eso hice— a lo que Levi dijo

—disculpa que dijiste — a lo que la pelinegra nerviosa dijo

— ejejej claro comeré una —levi le dio una galleta y Mikasa la mastico hasta tragársela, el sargento hizo lo mismo mientras tomaba mas vino para pasarse la galleta y le dice

— están deliciosas ¿tu las hiciste? —a lo que mikasa responde

—no las hice yo….pero les puse un toque significativo a esas galletas—

Mikasa estaba tan solo viendo al cielo a ver cuando le hacia reacción a el y claramente a ella también el laxante que puso en las galletas pasaron unos 10 minutos y ninguno de los 2 sentía síntomas de ir al baño a lo que Mikasa se dijo a si misma— que bueno que no sirvió ese laxante, Levi guardo las demás galletas en su bolsillo y le dijo a Mikasa

—¿quieres mas vino? — a lo que Mikasa responde—no sargento creo que es hora de irnos a la fiesta ¿no cree? es que no me gusta verlo solo aquí vamos a su fiesta de seguro mucha gente se pregunta por usted— a lo que el responde

—la verdad no me gusta estar con mucha gente, me gusta estar solo o en compañía de alguien agradable— en eso Levi empieza a tener un pequeño mareo y le dijo a Mikasa

— ¡mierda! Creo que estoy ebrio, la cabeza me da vueltas—en eso Mikasa empezó a sentir un vértigo que hace que casi se caiga, Levi alcanzo a reaccionar y la abrazo para que no se callera, Levi se le acerco y le dijo

—Se supone que el ebrio soy yo, no tu cadete— a lo que Mikasa responde

—lo se pero no se me siento mareada —Levi le dice a Mikasa mientras la soltaba

—deberías sentarte un rato después te vas a tu habitación al fin yo me quedare aquí un rato— a lo que Mikasa responde

—si tiene razón—

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencias Erwin se acerca Hanji y le dice<p>

—oye Hanji ¿y Levi? No lo has visto me dijo que iba a ir a tomar un poco de aire pero ya paso una hora que no lo veo— a lo que Hanji responde

— mmm vi que tomo una botella de vino y se volvió a ir afuera deja y pregunto dónde se encuentra y vamos a buscarlo ¿está bien? — a lo que Erwin le dice está bien Hanji—

Hanji le empezó a preguntar a los que estaban ahí pero nadie sabía nada a lo que Eren se acerca Hanji y le dice

—Hanji busca algo—a lo que la castalla le dice

— estoy buscando a Levi no lo has visto— a lo que eren le responde— si de hecho esta con Mikasa tomando aire fresco ¿por? Quiere que los vaya a buscar? —Hanji tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dijo

— no te preocupes eren yo los busco y los traigo para aca— Hanji salió corriendo y fue con Erwin que le tomo la mano y le dijo al rubio

—ven Erwin te tengo un chisme ven vamos al pasillo — a lo que el rubio le hizo caso sonrojado al ver que Hanji le tomo la mano y como lo jaloneaba, el sexie rubio le decía—

Basta Hanji que pasa por que me jalas— a lo que la ojimiel le respondió

—perdón Erwin es que tienes que venir a ver esto, Levi y Mikasa dirán cosas prohibidas muy escondida desde sus adentros— Erwin seguía sin entender

—a ver hanji como no entiendo—Hanji soltó la mano de Erwin y le dijo irritada

—bueno te cuento rápido Mikasa entro a mi oficina a robar una sustancia llamada laxante, que una vez le explique que era para dar diarrea y pues se metió a robar pero la muy tonta en vez de robarse el laxante, se robo un frasco que contenía un suero que yo misma invente para decir la verdad, yo la llame el suero de la verdad pero después investigue mas sobre esa raíz con la cual es el ingrediente de mi suero, que según se llama peyote una vez lo probé fue la vez que estaba dando vueltas por todo el castillo y dije que el titán colosal había regresado y estaba yo luchando contra un árbol, ese suero si tomas más de la cuenta te puedes quedar en el viaje, ósea loca para siempre—Erwin arqueo una ceja y incrédulo y dijo

—No será por eso que te quedaste en el viaje permanentemente —en eso Hanji le responde

— hahaha hay Erwin yo siempre he sido así, pero como dije anteriormente en poca dosis es un buen artefacto para decir la verdad, pero como dije espero y no se coman todas las galletas porque si no se van a poner hacer cosas bien locas es por eso que vamos a ir a ver a estos dos a ver si por fin Levi se atreve a decirle a Mikasa lo que siente por ella— a lo que Erwin mas confundido dijo

—Espera Levi siente algo por Mikasa —Hanji ya sacada de quicio le grito

—por dios Erwin, enserio no te habías dado cuenta! Estos estúpidos hombres que no se dan cuenta lo que una mujer quiere y desea por ejemplo hoy te bese y ni si quiera has tocado el tema!— a lo que Erwin responde

—no toco el tema para no incomodarte—Hanji rio y dijo

— ¿incomodarme? ¿A mí? por dios Erwin llevamos años de conocernos además no es la primera vez que te veo semi desnudo— a lo que Erwin responde

—enserio ¿ya me habías visto así?— a lo que Hanji dice

—claro, en la academia te espiaba pero fue por accidente—a lo que Erwin le dice

— ¿si te beso ahorita tu me corresponderías? —a lo Hanji responde

—eso depende—Erwin viene y dice

— ¿Cómo? —responde la castaña

— Sí, veras yo no te besaría a ti, tu deberías besarme—

Erwin no perdió el tiempo y acerco su boca a la de ella, Hanji tomo sus dos manos mientras acariciaba su espalda, rubio moja calzones succionaba mas a la castalla mas la estrujaba Hanji se separo de Erwin y le dijo

— Ya basta Erwin, tenemos que ir a ver al enano enserio luego nos divertimos — lo dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo— Erwin le hizo caso y fueron a espiar a los pelinegros.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Mikasa que estaba sentada empezó a tener destellos al ver a Levi y le dice<p>

—sargento usted creció lo veo gigante— a lo que Levi empieza a sacudir la cabeza y le dice

—que dices Mikasa, mierda los ojos me están empezando a arder—Mikasa se para lentamente y le dice

—usted ya está muy ebrio, que ya le arden los ojos ya váyase a dormir—a lo que Levi le dice

—no, no, me voy hasta que me acabe las galletas que me hizo con mucho amor y esta botella de vino—a lo que Mikasa responde

—ha! Galletas con mucho amor jajaaja, no me haga reír, se las hice porque tenía que dárselas obligatoriamente, es mas ni se las iba a dar, usted me las arrebato— a lo que Levi saca una galleta y la empieza a masticar y le dice escupiéndole las migajas de pan

—están muy sabrozas—mikasa vio como el sargento estaba lleno de moronas de galleta toda la boca y le dice

—Sargento está lleno de la boca de moronas de galleta — a lo que el pelinegro responde

—dime donde—

se sacudía pero seguía con las moronas , a lo que la pelinegra se sentía extraña empezaba a sentir calor al ver como el sargento usaba su lengua para quitarse esas moronas de galleta en sus labios y mejillas Mikasa se acerco a el y lamio parte de su mejilla que estaba pegado a a su boca (como en el comercial de canelasos) y dijo

—listo ya no tiene moronas— a lo que el pelinegro ya no podía soportarlo esa mujer le despertaba algo un calor familiar no lo soporto, mas la tomo por la cintura y le dijo—perdóname Mikasa— Mikasa no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y el pelinegro la beso en los labios, fue un beso tranquilo sin prisa, Mikasa estaba pasmada el solo le dio un beso pegando sus labios, Mikasa no se resistió y abrió un poco la boca y empezó a besarlo no entendía por que sentía necesidad de besarlo, Levi empezó a abrir la boca también para introducir su legua, jugar con ella el se separaba para tomar aliento y volverla a besar. Mikasa acariciaba el pelo de levi mientras que el tocaba su cinturón, ella separo sus labios de él y dijo

—eso fue raro—intento separarse de él pero no la dejo y le respondió

— Por qué crees que fue raro acaso ¿no te gusto?— a lo que Mikasa responde—

No está bien de hecho besa…muy rico es que… usted es mi superior y esta ebrio— a lo que él responde

— si no crees en este beso que te di espera a mañana que lo haga de nuevo—Mikasa respondió y dijo—lo siento pero ahora si me tengo que ir—levi le dio un último beso que ella correspondió nuevamente y le dijo

—se supone que yo lo odio no entiendo porque lo estoy besando—en eso Levi le responde

—del odio al amor solo hay un paso— Mikasa volvió a tomarlo de la chaqueta y lo beso ferozmente salto para qué Levi la tomara de las piernas y la sentara en una pequeña barda, la pelinegra lamia el cuello de él, le depositaba besos y con un susurro le dijo

—yo debí haber sido esa puta de prisilla— el pelinegro respondió ronco—no se por que no lo hiciste eso me hubiera gustado—

en eso Mikasa mientras besaba el cuelo del sargento empezó a escupir y decir— esa puta beso tu cuello que asco me das— en eso Levi le respondió

—no creí que fueras celosa , pero claro debí suponerlo cuando viste a esas cadetes dándome regalos—a lo que Mikasa responde

— claro como lo dijo anteriormente soy su cadete favorita—Levi arqueo una ceja y dijo

—Por supuesto que lo eres—de pronto Mikasa cambio radicalmente el tema

¿Cuántas mujeres han hecho lo que yo?—Levi le respondió

-lo siento pero no lo recuerdo— a lo Mikasa le dice

— usted se justifica verdad, se acuerda lo que le dije en la mañana cuando nos topamos en la cocina— a lo que el responde

—como olvidarlo estuvo muy chistosita su bromita—lo dijo con tono molesto a lo que ella responde

—Pero no entendió las intenciones con la cual se lo dije—

— ¿soy tu manzana Mikasa?— le contesto Levi

—así es! eres amargo como una manzana, —Mikasa empezó a besarlo nuevamente susurrarle cosas

—si a usted le hubiera tocado una manzana dulce se imagina que es lo que hubiera pasado— a lo que el pelinegro dice

— si la manzana me hubiera tocado dulce yo la hubiera besado y decirle lo que siento por usted— a lo que Mikasa dice

— haha si sargento le creo-lo dijo con sarcasmo— y volvió a decir— yo se que mañana no va recordar nada de lo que acabamos de hacer, así que lo dejo sargento estoy cansada, espero y le haya gustado su regalo de cumpleaños y no me refiero a las galletas—Levi le sonrió y le deposito un último beso y le dijo

— espérame mañana—ella le respondió

— hasta mañana feliz cumpleaños — Mikasa se retiro hacia su habitación mientras tanto Levi se quedo mirando las estrellas y dijo

—sin duda alguna fue mi mejor cumpleaños—

Cuando de pronto escucha un ruido medio raro en una pequeña barda parecía que decía

—mierda, por dios todos estos años me perdí esto—

Levi se acerco a los ruidos que se escuchaban y de pronto ahí fue donde vio a Hanji encima de Erwin devorándose mutuamente Hanji con su brazier, Erwin sin camisa y Levi dijo

—Pero que mierda se suponen que hacen— a lo que Hanji voltea y dice

—Mierda Levi que haces aquí— a lo que Levi dice

— eso mismo me pregunto yo! que mierda hacen ustedes aquí y juntos! Ahora todo tiene sentido porque Erwin siempre hace lo que quieres—en eso Erwin interrumpe a Levi mientras se pone su camisa

—veras Levi es muy gracioso lo que diré, pero apenas empezamos el día de hoy— Levi con una cara de pocos amigos dijo

— si por lo visto hoy empezaron A FOLLAR EN VIA PUBLICA, por dios me duele la cabeza y empiezo a ver que el campamento se derrite adiós— a lo que Hanji viene y dice

— Levi, espera podrías darme una de las galletas que te dio Mikasa porfavor—levi se quedo impactado y dijo

—para que mierdas, quieras las galletas que me regalo mi Mikasa—hanji toda sonriente dijo

—awww deberías escucharte, veo que mi suero si sirve— Hanji cambia su voz y empieza hablar como ancianita— anda mijito dame una galletita—a lo que Levi dice

— como Hanji no te entiendo— y Hanji le responde

— no vas a entender! dame una galleta o te la quito a la fuerza — Levi le lanzo la galleta y le dijo

—ahora entiendo porque Mikasa y yo terminamos besándonos, fue tu maldita culpa Hanji lo sabía, porque siempre me estas chingando Hanji— a lo que Hanji responde

—Levi si no lo hacía tu jamás serias capaz de decirle a Mikasa lo que sientes por ella, por dios te hice un favor—a lo que Levi le responde.

— hay ya no perderé mi tiempo contigo iré a acostarme—a lo que Erwin dice

— Y tu fiesta—

A lo que el pelinegro responde— hay deja que los cadetes se diviertan yo ya me iré a dormir—a lo que Hanji vio como se retiraba Levi y le dijo a Erwin

—en que estábamos— y la castalla se avienta nuevamente al rubio mientras se come la galleta que le dio Levi disfrutando cada momento mientras devoraba a su rubio sexie moja calzones—

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

Mikasa se despertó temprano con un poco de cruda moral, ya que recordaba todo lo que hizo con el sargento, su sargento, que ella se atrevió a dar el primer paso ella lo beso, pues después se fajonearon, lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores ella se preguntaba por qué no pasó a mayores, eso quiere decir que hasta cierto punto Levi la respetaba, pero había un pequeño detalle el estaba ebrio, claro el no recordaría nada de lo que pasó anoche se decía ella, así que ella decidió ser una tumba y no decir nada paro temprano Erwin dio la orden que hoy era un día de descanso, como la mayoría estaba festejando y también estaban un poco crudos les dio el día libre a todos. asi que Mikasa decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y por qué no comer una manzana, se sentó en una de las sillas de la comedor y se dispuso a comerla, Mikasa era un poco extraña su método de comer manzana es un poco metódica, lo que primero hacia era comerse la cascara y al final el demás fruto, ella usaba un cuchillo para quitarle la cascara y luego introducirlo a su boca, así era su método….de pronto ella estaba concentrada en su manzana cuando escucha un buenos días..Mikasa volteo y vio que era el sargento Levi, ella le respondió

—buenos días, que tal la cruda—a lo que el sargento responde

—no me quejo, fue mi culpa por tomar mucho aunque la verdad no recuerdo haber tomado tanto—a lo que Mikasa en sus adentro se dijo

—por supuesto no recuerda nada, además a mí que me importa solo fue un error lo que pasó anoche entre él y yo—a lo que Levi vio a Mikasa concentrada en su manzana le volvió hacer la misma pregunta que un día anterior

—Están buenas las manzanas— a lo que ella sonrió y le dijo

—están como usted— Levi agarro la manzana y le dio un mordisco al morderla y saborearla sonrió en sus adentro termino de tragar el cacho de manzana, se acerco a mikasa y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios y le dijo

—que tal dormiste— a lo que ella responde

—no me quejo dormí bien un poco mariada pero bien, ¿como estaba la manzana?—

Levi volvió a besar a Mikasa cuando termino de hablar y ella le correspondió ella soltó su manzana con su mano derecha acerco su rostro al de el y le dijo

— Pensé que no lo recordarías, — a lo que Levi dijo

—te dije que al día siguiente haría los mismo por cierto la manzana estaba dulce podría decirse que pasada de madura como yo

—Mikasa sonrió y volvió a besarlo pero ahora lo besaba feroz mente lo succionaba con placer en eso Levi le dice entre besos

—apúrate…a terminar esa….manzana ..Por que iremos a entrenar….— a lo que Mikasa responde

— ahí se me olvidaba que es viernes, me toca entrenar con usted sargento ¿ no podemos mejor dejarlo para mañana?— a lo que el responde

— Convénceme— Mikasa empezó depositar besos en la oreja de Levi y le dice

— creo que tienes razón deberíamos a ir a entrenar al bosque a la ultima frontera— le sonrió y dijo— me has convencido

Nadie vio al sargento Levi y Mikasa en todo el día, pero todos sabían que ellos fueron a "entrenar juntos al bosque" así que nadie sospecharía que ellos dos tenían encuentros cercanos de tercer tipo.

A excepción de Erwin y Hanji

Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño two-shot especial de feliz cumpleaños de levi hahaha bueno a ver si ya próximamente sigo escribiendo algo nos vemos adiós y gracias por leer <strong>_


End file.
